Of Rings and Pirates
by The Thing under the Rug
Summary: Jack is back along with Will, Barbosa, and all the rest to KILL ELIZABETH. Its a race against the clock and no one will work together.
1. Chapter 1

The ocean glimmered as the morning sun rose. It was a good morning out on the open sea. Jack stared out onto the horizon, it was going to be a good day. The Black Pearl was in good condition, he just finished fixing it up. He was heading for Tortuga, to see if he could re-supply the Pearl's supply of rum. There was never enough of that it seems. They had at least a few barrels left beneath the deck, but he was planning to go somewhere pretty far. He was planning to go to Singapore to try and see what Elizabeth was up to. She was meeting with the new Pirate Lord of Asia. Apparently, she wanted something that he had very badly, and he was too secretive and worried to send it out on a ship, so he had asked for her to come there. So, being a Pirate, Jack decided he wanted to know what she wanted, and if it was shiny - take it for himself.

The Pearl was roped up and unloaded when they reached Tortuga. It had changed a lot over the past ten years, it was nearly civilized! There were clean, British houses and roads. It looked a lot like Port Royal. Unfortunately, it had only done this to hide its bustling businesses with the Pirates of the Carribean. Jack looked around and stepped off the Pearl. He hadn't been here for so long, and he really needed to get to the bar. People turned around and looked at him in shock as he walked through the road smiling. He looked a lot different from when he was last here. He has streaks of gray in his hair, he is dressed in a British black Navy outfit with a skull and crossed swords across his chest, and got rid of all the beads in his beard. He finally got over the twitching thing as well. He can talk like a human again!

He walked around Tortuga for a while, checking out the changes, etc. After he was done, he walked into a fancy looking house. There was no one inside, except a parrot perched on the banister of a large, twisting staircase. He opened a trap door under a rug in the living room, and walked down the murky stairs into the new bar. The walls were tiled with black, shiny tiles and the floor was dirt. It was full for this time of day. He walked towards the bar tender, whose name was Akja Onda. He ordered a beer and sat down. He looked around the bar, and spotted someone who looked vaguely familiar. He stood up, leaving the beer at the table, and walked over carefully, trying not to be noticed. But, being Jack, it didn't work. Barbosa turned around at punched his shoulder lightly, like a way of saying hi.

"You look different, Jacky." Barbosa said in that weird voice of his.

"As do you, Barbosa. Seems your pimple problems getting worse." Jack said.

They looked at each other eye to eye, and then started laughing. They learned to forget their misdoings to each other a long time ago, but haven't met each other for a while.

"How is ma ship, Jack? You taken care o' her nicely I hope?" Barbosa said.

"My ship." Jack said firmly. "And yes."

They still hadn't gotten over that they both 'own' the ship.

"Where ya headed then?" Barbosa whispered "I know ya only come here when you're pitstopping for a voyage."

"Singapore. Swann is doing some transaction with Je Tin Li. I hear its very precious."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"She's already back Shipwreck Cove, in her extravagant palace like boat. And she came back wearing the Ring of Calypso."

"What's that?"

"God you are stupid, Jack. After the fight in the Maelstrom when we released Calypso and she exploded into those rock crab things, one of the crew quickly picked one of the crabs up. It happened to be Je Tin Li. He trapped the essence of Calypso in a ring with a sapphire band and a coral centerpiece. The ring has powers over water, as does Calypso. And Elizabeth has gone insane with power with it."

"Typical Elizabeth. Always the one for the jewelry. I should have never voted for her as Pirate King all those years ago."

"Yes, well, we can't change the past. And we can't make you any smarter."

"Barbosa, shut up."

"You continue on to Singapore and do nothing but piss off Je Tin Li and I'll make my way to Shipwreck Cove and get that ring for myself."

"Not if I beat you there."

"I get the Pearl!!" They both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Sanity

Jack walked around aboard the Pearl. Barbossa was still hated by the crew, and when they saw him coming looking victorious in front of Jack, they shot at him. Well, not directly at him - but close enough to scare him off track and let Jack take the lead and get to the Pearl first. Barbossa had to rent a big bucket like boat and was just a little dot in the horizon now.

One of the sailors was staring out across the ocean, sitting on the mast. He looked out at where they were heading and stared in what seemed amazement.

"What you doin starin around, don't you have work to do mate?" Jack said.

The sailor quickly jumped off and turned to face Jack. It was Will.

"What the hell are you doing here? More importantly how did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter Jack. All that matters is that you get help me get to Elizabeth."

"Why? Wanna...you know..."

"No. Not at all. The insert swear word here has that ring, and used it to destroy the Dutchman. Freeing me from my bonds to the sea. And I'm planning on getting that ring, and most importantly.." Will got cut off by a enourmous ripple hitting the Pearl.

"What was that? Did you set your octopus thing on me?"

"No. That, Jack, was Elizabeth."

"The ring?"

'Yes."

"Lovely, lets get it."

Jack jumped up onto the mast and yelled orders. Every crew member immediately started working double time and the Pearl shifted its direction to what seemed like the epicenter of the massive ripple. Jack stepped down next to will and patted Will on the back. Suddenly, his stomach clenched and felt as if it was tied into a knot.

"I'll be right back." Jack said. Will nodded without even looking.

Jack limped to his quarters and vomited into the bin next to his rickety old desk.

_What's happening?_ he thought to himself.

He turned and looked at the cupboard in the furthest corner of the room. Jack shuddered. He hadn't opened that cupboard for ten years. He walked over to it and felt the knob. He shook himself, and made a weird face. His fingers began to twitch. They hadn't done that in ten years. What was going on? He took the key out of his pocket and put it into the lock. A cold shiver slithered through his spine. He turned the key. He put his hand on the knob and twisted it.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

He opened the door and looked inside. At the bottom was a chest, the chest that he had found Davy Jones's heart in all those years ago. And on top, on a shelf, was a jar of dirt.

_Weird._

And hanging on hangers, were his old clothes, his 'white' (cough) shit, jacket, pants, beads, and his hat. His ol' hat.

_Here goes nothing._

Jack changed into the clothes and put on his hat. He immediately felt better, his stomach at ease. He twisted up his beard and tied the beads on. He walked over to the mirror.

_Goodbye sanity. Hello Jack!_

* * *

Please review! I'll update every 2 - 5 reviews!


End file.
